Terimakasih, Chuuya
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Hanya Dazai yang terlambat menemui Chuuya. WARNING! Cerita yang gak sesuai sama judul. Bahasa Amburadul, Angst yang gaada sedihnya. Dan... ini terinspirasi dari gambar buatan senren-san di tumblr. HAPPY READING ALL!


_**Bungou Stray Dogs fanfiction by me.**_

 _ **BSD milik Asagiri sensei, aku hanya pinjam buat pelampiasan imajinasi.**_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **Angst yang (mungkin) tidak ada sedih sedihnya, typo yang tidak disengaja, boyxboy, dan alur yang entah gaje atau tidak.**_

 _ **Well, Happy reading!**_

Manik kakao sayu menatap seorang pemuda yang sedang mengomel dengan penuh dengan kecurigaan.

Dazai, yang baru saja keluar dari Port Mafia dan memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri ditempat tinggalnya akibat dari pembunuhan sahabatnya yang direncanakan oleh Mori, tampak pucat dan kelelahan.

Kantung mata Dazai tampak menghitam, juga tempat tinggal yang tak kalah berantakannya. Bahkan kau bisa mencium bau badannya yang menyengat dari jarak 5 meter!

"Ugh, ini menyebalkan." Azure Chuuya menatap seonggok pakaian kotor dipojok ruangan, juga beberapa bungkus makanan yang tersebar di beberapa tempat. "Jika kau mau keluar dari Port Mafia, setidaknya belajarlah untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri—oi, apa kau mendengarkanku? Dasar makarel bodoh."

Pemuda yang baru saja tiba dengan membawa sekantung bahan makanan itu mulai mengambil beberapa pakaian kotor seraya mendumel kesal, mengabaikan Dazai yang masih saja diam seraya menatapnya curiga. "Cih, walaupun aku baru saja membersihkan tempat ini tiga hari yang lalu...astaga, ini sangat berantakan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sinis, itulah nada bicara Dazai sekarang. Namun Chuuya masih saja mengabaikannya. "Tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan...aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Port Mafia."

Manik kakao menajam dari balik punggung Chuuya, nada bicaranya makin sinis, "jika kebungkamanku yang organisasi inginkan, membunuhku saat kau menemukanku disini, seharusnya menjadi cukup."

Chuuya masih saja mendengarkan, namun tidak membalas apapun. Tangannya dengan cekatan menumpuk baju kotor kedalam keranjang pakaian. Setelah memasak nanti, ia akan mencucinya.

"Bukankah Mori- _san_ berharap untuk memantau kegiatanku? Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Yah, aku melakukan janjiku untuk hidup seperti anjingmu." Chuuya membuka suara pada akhirnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Dazai, membuat si surai brunette terdiam. "Jika kau sudah selesai berfikir terlalu banyak, ada makanan dan minuman di kulkas. Pergilah mandi juga, kau bau." setelahnya, Chuuya melenggang pergi dengan keranjang berisi baju kotor yang melayang—akibat abilitynya—juga sapu dan kain pel yang mulai bergerak sendiri. Meninggalkan Dazai yang tertunduk.

*

Bau masakan menyapa indra penciuman Dazai, membuat pemuda yang baru saja selesai mandi itu dapat mendengar suara cacing perutnya yang protes karena kelaparan.

Pelan pelan kakinya beranjak menuju dapur. Kakaonya dapat melihat ada sepanci sup diatas meja makan yang asapnya masih mengepul. Tak lupa dengan semangkuk nasi dan beberapa buah yang sudah dipotong.

' _Kruyukkk_ ~'

Lapar, Dazai duduk dikursi dan mulai menyantap makanan yang dibuat oleh Chuuya dengan lahap.

' _Rasanya tak terlalu buruk_ ,' batin Dazai setelah selesai memakan semua masakan Chuuya. Bahkan buah melon yang dipotong Chuuya sudah habis dimakan Dazai. Bicara tentang Chuuya, dimana pemuda mungil itu? Dazai tidak melihatnya sejak ia selesai mandi?

Namun Dazai tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia terlalu lelah.

Jadi ia masuk kedalam kamar berantakan yang kini sudah rapi, dan merebahkan diri keatas kasur empuk, terbang kealam mimpi.

*

[ _Empat Tahun kemudian._ ]

"Untuk hidup seperti anjingku, huh?" Dazai bertanya, tangannya setia menggengam handphone dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. "Mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu, kemudian berlari pergi begitu saja...kau benar benar jenis peliharaan yang paling buruk..."

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Chuuya hanya menatap handphonenya tanpa ekspresi. Namun ia mendengarkan setiap ucapan Dazai padanya.

' _Ketika kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku pasti akan membalas budimu_.'

Senyuman lemah terpasang, Chuuya tertawa miris dalam hati saat mendengar ucapan Dazai.

"Hei, Chibi, kemana dirimu pergi?" Dazai tersenyum sedih, sudah lama ia mencari Chuuya, namun ia tidak pernah menemukannya. Percayalah, walau Dazai berkata bahwa dirinya membenci Chuuya, sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai partnernya itu. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Namun takdir berkata lain.

' _Bicaralah padaku, Chuuya..._ ' suara itu terdengar begitu lirih, begitu...mengharap. Setidaknya itu yang ditangkap Chuuya.

"Dazai..." membuka suara, Chuuya dapat merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. "... _Aishiteru_ ,"

 **Klik**.

Setelahnya Chuuya mematikan telfonnya dan mencabut baterainya.

Tubuhnya perlahan membusuk oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Dan Chuuya tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Yah, setidaknya, Chuuya sudah menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Dazai.

Azure perlahan tertutup dibalik kelopak mata, menyisakan anak sungai yang mengalir perlahan dipipi pucat.

 **Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut...**

Dazai terdiam, Chuuya mematikan telfon mereka.

Kata kata itu seakan menjadi kata terakhir yang akan Chuuya ucapkan padanya.

"Chibi, kau sebenarnya ada dimana?" Dazai bertanya, entah pada siapa. Kakaonya memancarkan rasa sakit.

Kemana Chuuya?

"Dazai." suara yang dibencinya membuat Dazai menoleh, Ango ada beberapa meter tak jauh darinya. "Ada yang mau kukatakan."

"Oh? Ango ya..." Dazai baru saja ingin menyindir jika saja Ango tidak memotong ucapannya.

"—Sebelum kau mau membunuhku, lebih baik kau segera pergi ke rumah sakit di pusat pemerintahan." Ango menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah, "Kau harus menemuinya sebelum terlambat,"

Gawat, firasat Dazai buruk tentang ini. Jadinya ia segera pergi dari tempatnya tanpa berkata apapun pada Ango, yang kini memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

*

Dazai merasa ragu dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya.

Kenapa? Mengapa Chuuya bisa ada di rumah sakit ini? Apa dia sakit? Namun kenapa Kouyou neesan tidak memberitahunya?

Menghembuskan nafas, Dazai menguatkan hati, dan membuka pintu kamar rawat yang katanya adalah milik Chuuya.

Apa yang dilihatnya pertama kali membuat nafasnya tercekat, maniknya menatap tidak percaya,

Chuuya, pemuda yang selama ini dicarinya ada didepannya. Terbaring lemah diatas bangkar dengan tangan yang tampak membusuk juga Azure sayu yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Chuu—" Dazai tak dapat berkata. Bibirnya kelu. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah berlari mendekati Chuuya dan memeluknya erat erat.

"...Daz—"

"Chuuya, astaga apa yang terjadi padamu?" Dazai melepas pelukannya, menatap tubuh Chuuya yang membusuk hingga bahu, hampir lehernya.

"...Maaf, Dazai." Chuuya berucap lirih,

"Chuu..." Dazai bungkam saat Chuuya mengecup bibirnya. Pelan, tak lama. Bahkan Dazai belum sempat bereaksi saat—

"...Aku...mencintaimu, terimakasih, Daz—ai..."

—Chuuya berbisik lirih dan menghembuskan nafasnya...

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Chuuya? Tidak, tidak Chuuya... jangan...kumohon..." Dazai panik, memeluk tubuh Chuuya erat seraya menepuk nepuk pipinya.

"..." tidak ada reaksi, tentunya.

"...Chuuya, kumohon jangan pergi, kumohon...

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian..." Dazai meneggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Chuuya, mengabaikan daging yang mulai membusuk, ia menangis disana.

"Chuu... Chuuya... kau belum mendengar jawabanku bukan? Tidakkah... kau ingin mendengar jawabanku? Chuu... bangunlah dan dengarlah jawabanku, Chuuya... Chuuya..."

"Relakan dia, Dazai, _Abillity User A5158_ sudah lama menderita, selama ini ia bertahan, kini sudah saatnya ia menemukan kebebasannya." dibelakangnya, Ango menunduk, memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk Chuuya. "Tubuhnya telah dimakan oleh kekuatannya sendiri sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, _A5158_ sudah terlalu lama berjuang."

"...Chuuya... kau bohong bukan? Chuuya? Kau bilang kau akan hidup seperti anjingku...lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Chuuya.. Chuuya... dengarkan aku mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu' untuk pertama kalinya... Chuuya... hei, bangunlah..." Dazai meracau, seolah ia tidak mendengar perkataan Ango dibelakangnya.

"Dazai... _A5158_ meninggalkan ini untukmu, bila kau sudah puas menangis, keluarlah dan biarkan kami mengurus pemakamannya. Port Mafia sudah dikabari tentang ini." Ango meletakkan sebuah buku usang yang sedari tadi dibawanya, buku yang Chuuya pergunakan untuk menulis, semua tentang perasaannya, pada seorang Dazai Osamu. Lantas Ango undur diri, meninggalkan Dazai yang masih memeluk Chuuya erat erat sambil menangis meraung.

*

 _ **End.**_

 _ **Btw kisah ini terinspirasi dari gambarnya @Senren di tumblr loh.**_

 _ **Kalo mau gambarnya bisa kontak aku di line dengan id: gracekezia1406**_

 _ **Sekian Angst buatan saya yang gaada sedihnya ini.**_

 _ **Abaikan bahasa yang amburadul. Ini ngetik selama 4 jam padahal besok masih uas.**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah membaca!**_ _ **Minat fav and Review?**_


End file.
